


South Park:The Rainbow Children

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Kyle is afraid to tell his family he is gay, M/M, Red is proud lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: The town of South Park is full of people from the LGBT community; the citizens know that, but they don't act well to it. The main characters are now teenagers.





	1. Chapter 1

Red was different from the other girls. She liked girls. She was a proud lesbian; her family knew that. But her friends didn't. "Red! Get the mail." Called her mother. When she didn't her mom yelled, "Red Alice Vincey! Get the hell off you phone and get the mail!"

 

"Okay mom." As she walked past her mother she mumbled, "Don't get your panties in a knot."

 

"Red! What the hell did you just say?"

 

"I said nothing. You just need to get you hearing checked." Red ran outside before her mom could get mad at her. "Let's see if there's anything in here. Bills, bills, bills." She said throwing envelopes to the ground. "Cool! A letter from Kyle! He probably could of texted me though." Red ran to the porch step, sat down, and read the letter. 'Dear Red, I'm going to have a party. Can you come? signed Kyle. P.s. I could of just texted you.' "Geez, that's what I said." Red headed inside then to her room to get her phone to reply.

 

'Hey Kyle, I can come'

 

'that's great'

 

'who all is coming?'

 

'Stan, Kenny, Michael, Butters, Ronan, Craig, Tweek, Clyde,and Wendy.'

 

Red's heart soared when she read the name Wendy.  She had a crush on her. She'd been to chicken to ask her out. 'cool. when is it?'

 

'9pm.'

 

'then see you at 9.'

 

'okay, see you then.'


	2. The Broflovski house hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle realizes something.

Kyle looked at the clock. He had pushed his now straighten hair with a black streak out of his face, only for it to fall back in his sight line. _Twenty minutes until 9._ He thought. His brother who was adopted from China, walked in. "Hey, Kyle."

 

"What do you want, Jacob Cain?"

 

"Well, uh, Ike told me that you were gay. So-"

 

"So you assumed it was true?!" Kyle said frustrated.

 

"Well, uh I could get Ike in here to tell you his proof." Jacob Cain said scared.

 

"Please do!"

 

A few minutes later Ike came in.

 

"Hey, KGB!" Ike called.

 

"Stop calling me that!"

 

"What your name is Kyle Gaylord Broflovski, after all. Since your middle name is Gaylord, it automatically makes you gay." Ike said.

 

"That's your proof?! It doesn't even make sense!" Kyle fired-back, his orange eyes glinting with rage.

 

"What ever." Ike said, walking out of the room and rolling his eyes.

 

17 minutes later.

"Kyle, you friends are here!" Sheila called from down stairs. "And me, your father, Ike and Katie are leaving."

 

"It's Jacob Cain!" Jacob Cain fumed.

 

"Okay send them up." All of his friends looked at him. Everyone was there. He looked at Kenny who pretty dark blonde hair. _And those beautiful teal eyes! What am I gay? Was Ike right?_

Kyle ignored his thoughts and said smirking, "Let's get this party started.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudo if you agree that Jacob Cain is the purest and needs to be protected.


	3. Kenny's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny leaves his hellish household to head to Kyle's.

Kenny gazed at the ceiling. He had been grounded. So what that he punched Kevin? Or that he yelled at Karen. His only family member he wasn't mad at in the moment was his older sister, Katheryn, who was a Vamp-Kid. "Hey, Kenny!" Called his older sister, stumbling.

 

Kenneth sat up. He looked her up and down. _Yep, she's definitely drunk._ He thought. "uh hi, Katheryn."

 

"I just wanted to warn you that dad is gonna come in to talk to you." Katheryn slurred. "Hope you make it through the night, Kenneth." She turned and left the room.

 

Sure enough as Katheryn had predicted, Kenny's father came in. "I'm just gonna give you a few ground rules of this grounding, Kenneth. No leaving. No parties."

 

Kevin peered in and snickered, "And no texting that boy you like. What's his name Kyle?"

 

Karen rolled her eyes. "Give him a break, Kenny's not gay." _Thank you so much, sis._ Kenny said in his mind; Karen nodded like she got the message.

 

"Well good night." Kenny's father said leaving the room with Kevin and Karen.

 

A few hours had past. Kenny had noticed that he got a message from Kyle. It had been about a party, he was throwing. Kenny had told Kyle he'd come to the party. When he was sure everyone was asleep, Kenny snuck outside to the party.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle stood waiting. _Where's Kenny?_ He asked in his mind. The party had just started, but no Kenny. Finally there was a knock on the door. Kyle opened it. On the other side stood Kenneth McCormick. "Finally, your here."

 

Kenny looked around. "The party didn't start?"

 

"Yea. We where waiting for you. Craig bet me $100 that you couldn't be here."

 

Kenny smiled. "Well, I'm here so the party can start.

 


End file.
